


Nowhere to Hide

by semperama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Pinto [24]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/pseuds/semperama
Summary: Chris can't get his feelings under control, so he keeps his distance instead.





	Nowhere to Hide

“Why are you hiding in your trailer?”

Chris jumps and whirls around, letting the blinds he was just peering through clack back into place. Zach is standing there with his hands on his hips, one Spockified eyebrow lifted in a way that makes him look far too much like his character for Chris’s liking. Not that Spock isn’t hot in his own way. It’s just, when he thinks of Spock’s particular brand of hot, he thinks about being bent back over a console with a hand around his throat, and—

And this train of thought is not helping.

“I’m not hiding,” Chris says, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. “It’s my trailer. If I was hiding, I wouldn’t be in the very first place anyone would ever look for me.”

Zach rolls his eyes then, and that’s better. That’s more familiar. Wait, no. Familiar is bad. Familiar makes Chris’s stomach tie up in knots and that persistent lump jump back into his throat.

“You know what I mean, Pine,” Zach says. “We’re all having lunch. Aren’t you joining us?”

Chris gestures at the empty styrofoam container on the table and tries to will the blood not to rush to his face. “I already ate actually.”

He ran to craft services and loaded up as fast as he could, then hurried back to his trailer and wolfed it all down. He’ll be regretting that soon, he thinks. Actually he’s regretting it now, a little, the way his stomach is churning with anxiety just from standing here and having Zach stare at him with those eyes that see way too much, especially when they’re fixed on him. It’s a fucking bitch to try to hide something from someone who’s known him this long, who knows him this well.

“You already ate,” Zach repeats flatly.

“Mhm.” It’s awkward. So awkward. Chris wants to bury his face in his hands, but unfortunately that wouldn’t make him any less obvious, so he makes himself meet Zach’s gaze and stand his ground with only minimal fidgeting.

“So just come sit with us then.”

It’s a challenge. Zach knows he’s lying and is practically daring him to double down. He must not get that Chris has no other choice. “Sorry, I…I was actually going to try to squeeze in a nap. I haven’t adjusted to the long days yet.”

“So come _nap_ near us.” Zach actually looks a little desperate now, his eyes widening as it starts to sink in that Chris really is trying to give him the brush-off. The sight—and the ache that comes with it—makes Chris want to cave, but he can’t, he _can’t_. This will all blow over soon, he’s sure of it. His feelings for Zach have always had an ebb and flow to them, and even though they are flowing stronger than ever now, it’ll pass. Zach will thank him for it in the end.

“Zach,” Chris says, his voice almost a whisper.

That gets through to him. The hurt that flashes across his face only lingers an instant, and then his eyes are hardening and his shoulders are straightening and he nods once, curtly, before turning to go. It’ll be fine, Chris thinks. Zach has a boyfriend to comfort him. He’s not going to get lonely. Not like Chris, in his trailer alone.

“I’ll save you a seat,” Zach says, pausing in the doorway with his back to Chris. “Just in case you change your mind.”

He lets the door bang shut behind him.


End file.
